Despite its high cost, amorphous metal is gradually replacing electrical grade steel in transformer cores because it is a lower loss material. A wound core transformer can be made from amorphous metal by winding an amorphous metal sheet into a core over a two-piece inside mandrel or core support, cutting one leg of the core, and forming the metal into a rectangular shape. A piece of electrical grade steel may be wrapped around the outer periphery of the amorphous metal core. The amorphous metal is then annealed, which converts it into a very brittle material. At this point, the core, except for the cut leg, may be protected by the application of a resinous coating. The cut leg is opened, the coils are placed over the two long legs of the core, and the cut leg is closed. The joint is then sealed, using glass cloth and a UV curable resin. In sealing the cut leg, a glass cloth is wrapped and a UV curable resin is applied to seal the structure by the "fit" and "cure" method. This method is time-consuming, costly, and labor-intensive. (See, for example, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 079,854, filed Jul. 30, 1987, entitled PREPARATION 0F AMORPHOUS METAL CORE FOR USE IN TRANSFORMER, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,773, and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 087,929, entitled REPAIRABLE TRANSFORMER HAVING AMORPHOUS METAL CORE, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,400 herein incorporated by reference.) The final assembly is accomplished by placing the core with the coils mounted over its legs into a tank of oil where it is tested at high voltage. If the transformer fails due to a defect in one of the coils, however, the core must be scrapped because the amorphous metal core cannot be disassembled without damage. While the percentage of defective transformers is very low, the high cost of the amorphous metal cores or coils means that a significant loss is incurred when a core or coil must be scrapped.